The Silence Continues
by dapperyklutz
Summary: What do you think happens after Hermione and Severus' snog session? Sequel to "The Longest Silence". Six 100-word drabble one-shot. Warning: slightly OOC.


_This is the sequel to _"The Longest Silence"_. Thank you so much for the reviews in that short fic, everyone!:) Special thanks to _.xx_ for making me think up of a short but somehow funny sequel. I still think that's it's lame, though. xD Haha! But whatever, I love to write!:D I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Love y'all!:)_

* * *

_**The Silence Continues**_

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"How long have we been here in the broom shed?"

"Wait... let me check my watch."

Scuffling, then short silence.

"Almost half an hour now, love."

"Damn. Minerva's going to have our hides, you know."

"I know, but if it wasn't for that detestable _poltergeist _we wouldn't be here right now."

Short silence.

"Do you think Minerva's looking for us now?"

"No, I think she just sent a herd of search party for us. Probably the entire Magical Law Enforcement squad, the Aurors, or probably that muggle army. What was that called again?"

"Love, you watch too much action movies nowadays."

"Ah yes. The S.W.A.T., or even the F.B.I., or the C.I.A. or even the Navy."

"Now look who's babbling incessantly."

Sighing, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm somehow claustrophobic."

"Oh, dear. Why didn't you tell me - HELP!"

"Gods, woman! You just screamed right on my ear, dammit!"

"Well, then, I wouldn't be screaming for help if you hadn't told me you were claustrophobic!"

"Well, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault you had your tongue inside my mouth ten minutes ago!"

"Well, who was the one who started groping me and moaning every time I hit a sensitive spot?"

"That's different! You know how every man's bits are sensitive! And I wouldn't be 'groping' you and 'moaning' if you didn't have your knee rubbing on IT!"

"Oh, so now it's MY fault?! Go on; blame it all on m -"

Silence.

Panting, "I hate you, Snape."

Smirking, "You just can't resist my kisses, Granger."

Snort, "More like your tongue licking my - uhmpf!"

More silence.

"We should stop, you know... Minerva -"

"They'll just find us, love. Now stop fretting."

Much more silence.

Then suddenly... BANG!

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh my God!"

"ARGH! MY EYES!"

Short-lived silence.

"Severus! Hermione! What is the meaning of this?!"

Both panting, "Hi, Minerva."

"Don't you 'Hi, Minerva' me! Explain, the both of you!"

"Uhm... well, you see..."

"What my Hermione here is trying to say, Headmistress, is that a certain poltergeist named Peeves trapped us in here half an hour ago."

"And how, in Dumbledore's name, did he do that?"

"Firstly, he told Severus that there was a snogging couple here. After Peeves told him, he came to me and said that the door leading to this broom shed is jammed."

"So when Hermione arrived I just opened the broom shed to see no snogging couple."

"And the door wasn't jammed at all."

"And before anything else can happen, some sort of summoning spell was cast on both Hermione and I. We tried to get our wands but it wasn't inside our robes anymore."

"And the door was jammed this time. So there, Minerva, that's the story."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why I caught two of my colleagues snogging like there's no tomorrow in this broom shed. Mind you, it was very disturbing."

"Oh, so it was you who screamed something about your eyes. I thought it was Hermione."

Swatting his arm, "Says the person who looked like a deer caught in the headlights."

Smirking, "This, coming from the person who fell in love with me."

Grinning, "And that, coming from the very person who couldn't resist me."

Awkward silence.

"We should be going now, Minerva. Thank Merlin there was no C.I.A. or F.B.I looking for us."

"What?" Confused.

"He's off his rockers, Minerva. We'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodbye and thank you!"

"Thanks for giving back our wands as well. Good evening."

Footsteps. Then silence.

Snorting in amusement, "Even in the grave, you still don't cease to amaze me, Albus. Too bad this time your meddling didn't work, for it already worked on its own."

**FIN**

* * *

_Please tell me what you think. :/ Did it suck? Or did it meet your standards? xD Please let me know!_


End file.
